


Swan Wings.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [6]
Category: Barbie of Swan Lake (2003), Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: 1790's, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: A narrative of Daniel's bride choosing ball and the betrothal party for Daniel and Odette through the perspective of an onlooker.
Relationships: Daniel/Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake)
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Kudos: 21





	Swan Wings.

_1793._

Elena watches as Prince Daniel of Bavaria dances with his mother. It is sweet, to see how much he loves her, and how much the Queen cares for her son. 

The prince finishes dancing with his mother, and the Queen suggests that he dance with some of the princesses next. The prince does not look too delighted, but he does so. He dances with a lady from England, a duchess from France, and then it is Elena's turn.

She curtsies to him; he bows to her. And they begin to waltz.

He is a kind man, but she guesses he does not love her. She guesses, from the way he acts, that he is in love with someone else.

She does not think to ask, though. If he wishes to love someone, he is allowed to, for she is only here to make an alliance with him.

Not a marriage, a friendly alliance.

They finish the dance, and she curtsies to him.

She starts to say something, but is interrupted by the sound of a trumpet, loud and clear. 

The prince turns, and Elena sees his face light up at the sight of a young woman accompanied by whom must be her father. 

Is this the young woman that the Prince is in love with? It would seem so, Elena reflects as she watches the Prince move to greet the blonde-haired young-woman and her father.

He asks her to dance, her father says that she would be glad to. Why would her father say that when the girl could say it herself? And she doubts the girl is mute.

The Prince escorts the girl, who he calls Odette, to the center of the dance floor, and begins to dance with her. It is full of grace, and the Prince is clearly   
infatuated with Odette. 

There is a sudden tapping against the upper bay window, where Elena stands watching the dance, and she tilts her head up, turning slightly to see, but the doors slam shut, obscuring her view of anyone who might be there. 

Odd, she thinks, and returns her attention to the dance. 

Throughout the dance, Elena thinks she sees other windows formerly open now shut, but she pays no attention to it. 

Now Odette's father approaches to ask the Prince if his heart is true, a good thing to ask, but he ought to know, that the Prince's heart is indeed true.

''Of course.'' The prince says.

Odette's father begins to laugh, and so does his daughter. Within an instant, they have changed their forms, and now she realizes, and so does the Prince, that he has been tricked.

They change once more, into large birds, and fly out of the castle. 

The prince chases after them, and Elena follows him after consoling the queen, but she finds him gone. 

**XXX**

The next time Elena sees the Prince, it is at the betrothal party for his wedding to the real Odette, a baker's daughter. After Elena has chatted with her a time, she can see why the Prince loves her; the girl is kindhearted, and caring, revealing that the Prince asked her to leave the forest after they had first confessed their love, but she had refused, saying she wanted to help the enchanted forest and its' denizens.

Elena congratulates her on having done so, and tells her that she wishes to make an alliance between Bavaria and Avalor. 

''That's a lovely idea.'' Odette says. ''Perhaps Daniel and I could go there on our honeymoon.''

''Good. If you like chocolate, you'll love our bakeries.'' 


End file.
